Tranquilize
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Una escena perdida en The Half-blood Prince. No era amor, era fácil. Pansy/Draco. One-shoot. Mi respuesta al reto de Parejas Musicales foro Weird Sisters .


_Buenas a todo el mundo. Aparezco por el fandom para dejar mi respuesta al reto del foro Weird Sisters de parejas musicales. La canción elegida es Tranquilize, de The Killers (en mi versión pone que es un ft con Lou Reed, pero yo a Lou no lo veo por ningún lado, así que vamos a dejarlo en The Killers), y la pareja, Pansy y Draco o Draco y Pansy, como más os guste. No sé cómo me habrá quedado, pero espero que os guste. Vuelvo al mágico mundo de la Fonética Articulatoria (he cambiado de idea, dejo la filología, quiero ser bailarina u.u)._

_Saludos,_

_Kira._

_**Disclaimer**: la canción no es mía, los personajes tampoco. Si alguien me reclama, dejo el fandom y me vuelvo a las Chicas Gilmore xD_

* * *

**Tranquilize**

_**Una escena perdida de The Half-blood Prince**_

Por mucho que dijesen que siempre había sido un niño de papá consentido, él era el único que había sido consciente del cambio desde el principio. No estaba sobreprotegido, sino expuesto a la furia de los elementos y a su propio fracaso. Sus vidas, la de él, la de sus padres y seguramente la de cada persona que le rozaba, dependían de él, y era perfectamente consciente de eso. Incluso Potipot, la comadreja y su amiguita empollona tenían más protección, porque por mucho asco que le tuviese a la Orden del Fénix, eran los únicos que no se achantaban y peleaban, que defendían a sus cachorros como una manada de lobos.

Él era una cobra. Había salido del huevo y se había perdido. El veneno en sus dientes debería haberle servido de suficiente ayuda, por lo demás, estaba solo.

Su vida era más sencilla antes. Los Malfoy, esa insigne familia de arrogancia implacable y mirada de ojos fríos, un lugar en el mundo y una vida asegurada mientras _él_ no estuviera. Habían tocado la gloria y, aunque ahora estuviesen un poco más abajo, el cielo todavía les quedaba cerca, lo rozaban con sus cabezas cubiertas de pelo platino. Su vida era una pincelada de decadencia tras otra y eso era todo su encanto. Al primogénito le gustaba tener un trono que le esperaría hasta que terminase el colegio, estar predestinado a un matrimonio por conveniencia, tener un lugar asegurado en el mundo. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero había pasado, _él_ había vuelto, y así había perdido con un soplo de humo negro todo lo que no había llegado a tener de verdad.

Así que iba allí a refugiarse, el lugar más patético sobre la Tierra, un rincón sucio y mojado, con el suelo encharcado y las paredes llenas de pintadas de niñas tontas enamoradas que no pisaban el castillo desde hacía décadas. Allí se dejaba consumir por la ansiedad y el miedo, se permitía no respirar bien y quizás gimotear de vez en cuando de puro miedo.

Oía a los demás camino al Gran Comedor, a su próxima clase, al lago, a Hogsmeade, a disfrutar del pánico que aún no había entrado echando la puerta abajo a Hogwarts, y él se quedaba acurrucado en su ansiedad con la sensación de estar perdiendo la cabeza por no alcanzar un objetivo marcado.

Por extraño que pareciese, aislarse en la soledad de la cabina de un baño femenino abandonado le ayudaba a sentirse más seguro. Después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio le buscaría allí, ¿cierto? El hijo pródigo de los Malfoy estaría disfrutando del día como el resto.

Los minutos, las horas allí encerrado, convertían en piedra el mundo exterior, eran un puente derrumbado que le impedía llegar hasta todos los demás. Quizás para todo el mundo el seguía siendo el rey de las serpientes, el orgullo Slytherin encarnado en sangre y hueso, pero él comenzaba a sentirse pequeño y cansado, su motor se rompía un poco más cada día y él caía del cielo como un meteorito en llamas. Pánico.

- Cálmate.

Por un momento lo pensó, que por fin había pasado y se había vuelto loco del todo, al menos hasta que comprobó que alguien había entrado en su metro cuadrado de perímetro aislado. También se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando cuando ella posó con cuidado la mano en su brazo.

- Draco, tranquilízate, por favor – le pidió ella en voz baja.

Pansy no era la más guapa ni tenía un culo que hipnotizase como esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope no sé qué, ni era especialmente brillante o mordaz, pero siempre había sido su punto de apoyo cuando necesitaba tener una conversación con frases de más de tres palabras (Crabbe y Goyle no suponían ningún reto inteligente), cuando necesitaba algo más que los piques insustanciales de Zabini o las discusiones con Granger.

Pansy era _para_ él, siempre lo había sido, y ya desde niños las campanas de boda habían sonado con facilidad cuando implícitamente los comprometieron para el resto de sus vidas. Se casarían al salir de Hogwarts y luego ambos harían lo que les diese la gana, compartiendo cenas de vez en cuando y con la misma amistad que ahora. Era perfecto. No era amor, era _fácil_.

Si él sobrevivía a lo que se le estaba viniendo encima, claro.

- ¿Quieres que nos marchemos? – le preguntó, apretando con fuerza sus manos.

Draco levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. Pansy era _como_ él, acostumbrada a cierto nivel de vida, a tener dinero y caprichos y una cama cómoda en la que esconderse cada noche. Marcharse y huir implicaría dejarlo todo, el dinero, la familia, el prestigio, los lujos… y el peligro. No sabía si ella lo había dicho en serio, pero no parecía que le estuviese gastando una broma… Aunque también podía referirse a salir de aquel baño cochambroso.

- Llevas días pálido y con mala cara, asustado, cansado. ¿Qué te pasa?

Se había pavoneado de su misión cuando por dentro se partía en pedazos cada vez que se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, no llegaría a completarla. Había sido algo que Bellatrix había aceptado con una reverencia llena de devoción y que su madre había llorado por todos los rincones cuando creía que él no podía oírla. Para él había sido muy fácil de llevar al principio, hasta que tuvo que empezar a trabajarlo.

Musitó algo incongruente de lo que Pansy sólo pudo entender unas pocas palabras. Las justas.

- Vámonos. La gente se está yendo a Hogsmeade. Podemos… podemos salir con ellos y… no sé, desaparecer – le propuso tras unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Robar un coche? – preguntó él escéptico, con la voz ronca y dolorida, intentando sonreír.

- Bueno, no tenemos que rebajarnos a ese nivel. ¿Por qué minimizar nuestras escobas y volar cuando se haga de noche? – repuso Pansy, juiciosa – Podemos salir del país en unos días… Y ser normales – acabó sonriendo poco convencida -, no sé, hacer esas cosas que hace la gente cuando es pareja – añadió, pronunciando la última palabra con un extraño sarcasmo -. Pasear por el parque de la mano y eso, o llevarnos algo de dinero y comprar un barco, yo qué sé.

El mero hecho de imaginarse paseando tranquilamente como una pareja de clase media los hizo sonreír divertidos a ambos, irónicos, casi seguros.

- ¿Un barco? – repuso Draco, con la voz más normal y las mejillas menos pálidas - ¿En serio?

- Y cuando lo hundiésemos podríamos hacer eso del parque, a mí me da igual. – Pansy apartó la mirada de su cara por primera vez en la conversación y la clavó en el suelo – Solo… no quiero que te maten, Draco. Se supone que vas a cuidar de mí, o eso dicen – añadió, mirándole con elocuencia.

No, Pansy no era como él. Era mejor. Con la fama de ser una zorra sin escrúpulos y los colmillos de una víbora dispuestos a clavarse en la carne de quien osase ofenderla, pero era mejor que él. Él no se habría mostrado tan seguro ni habría sabido calmarla ni habría pensado en comprar un barco para llevársela lejos. Él habría cuidado su pellejo y luego, quizás, habría mirado por el de ella. No se avergonzaba de ello, los dos lo sabían, pero toda pareja necesitaba que uno fuese mejor que el otro, para compensarse y pensar juntos.

Se quedaron callados mirándose. Ambos sabían en qué estaba pensando el otro, se imaginaban huyendo de Inglaterra y dejando que los mortífagos y el resto del mundo luchasen por su libertad mientras ellos desaparecían del mundo. Juntos hasta que la tormenta pasase, fuera cuando fuese eso. ¿Qué se lo impedía?

Sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente cuando supieron que ya habían decidido. No se habían movido, seguían allí encerrados. Ya no se oían voces infantiles fuera del servicio y el agua del suelo estaba empezando a evaporarse, humedeciendo el ambiente. Se estaban quedando, porque imaginar era menos arriesgado que hacer.

Draco le apretó disimuladamente una mano, tomó aire y se puso en pie, tirando con cuidado de ella para levantarla del suelo en que había estado acuclillada. Se quedaron cara a cara, pegados, con la mano de él en la cintura de ella, lo más cercano a un abrazo que ninguno de los dos podría esperar del otro, y después el chico asintió como si le diese permiso para que ella abriese la puerta.

Quizás no fuesen a escaparse, a abandonarlo todo, y quizás Draco descubriese al día siguiente un modo de cumplir con lo encomendado y se cubriese de gloria, pero de momento, la gloria era de ella, de la que lo había buscado y calmado, y le había regalado una imagen que lo ayudaría a dormir esa noche y a seguir adelante entre humo y sangre un poco más tarde. Pansy también dormiría más tranquila.

Serían de los que creen, no de los que saben.

* * *

_Dejando un review ahorráis papel y contribuis a salvar las secuoyas centenarias neozelandesas... Yo lo dejo caer._


End file.
